


I'm extremely tired so if you read this pretend you're reading it in July pretty pretty please

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Original Summoner Character (Fire Emblem Heroes), Post-Timeskip Claude von Riegan, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Surprises, Threesome - F/M/M, slight alcohol consumption but not enough for anyone to get drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: Alfonse plans something special for Kiran’s birthday. He enlists the help of Claude, whose own birthday isn’t too far behind.
Relationships: Alfonse/Claude von Riegan, Alfonse/Claude von Riegan/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Claude von Riegan/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	I'm extremely tired so if you read this pretend you're reading it in July pretty pretty please

**Author's Note:**

> Me circa July 2019: FUCK YES CLAUDE'S MY FAVE AND HIS BIRTHDAY IS ONE DAY AFTER MINE
> 
> Me circa June 2020: ooooh I should write myself a birthday fic and maybe include Claude and have it double as a Claude bday fic
> 
> Me circa mid-late July 2020: shit, I'm not gonna have this done in time for either of our birthdays. Ah well, no biggie if it's a month or two afterwards
> 
> And here we are in December, nearly five months after both my birthday and Claude's birthday. WHOOPS. I mean, to be fair... well... *gestures at 2020 as a whole*
> 
> Anywho, enjoy this fic that was written mostly for my own enjoyment!

No matter how much time had passed; no matter what was happening in the days leading up to it, Kiran was always excited when her birthday was approaching. She saw it as a perfect excuse to spoil herself at any turn, which she often felt she needed once the day arrived. When she and Alfonse began their courtship, he made sure to go above and beyond for her in order to make her special day even more wonderful. Such efforts never went unnoticed to her, and she loved him even more than she thought herself capable for it.

Unfortunately, it seemed she would have to wait until the evening to spend time with him this year. She was woken up in the morning by Sharena bringing her breakfast in bed, which included a note from the prince. He wished her a happy birthday, informing her that he made the mouthwatering stack of chocolate chip pancakes and included the bowl of strawberries for her, as he knew it was her favorite breakfast. He also wrote that he had multiple meetings throughout the day, so he wasn’t able to see her until the last one was over. The note, however, ended with a promise to more than make it up to her when he was done with them, and a cheesy yet endearing reminder of his love for her.

The breakfast was delicious, as was to be expected when Alfonse was on kitchen duty. The rest of Kiran’s morning was spent with Sharena, which consisted of them visiting the accessory shop in the Aether Resort and treating themselves to the ones they had their eyes on for quite a while now. In the afternoon, she met up with Tana and Lene, joining them in getting their nails done; something she was ever so grateful for still being a possibility in this world. She opted for a vibrant purple, similar to the ends of her hair, which she found to be quite beautiful.

The first part of her evening was spent having drinks with Claude on the beach. It just so happened that his birthday and hers were close together, so they opted to celebrate both at the same time. As the sun set, the hot summer air had faded into a pleasant, warm breeze, making the experience more enjoyable for the both of them. She certainly believed Claude deserved to enjoy himself, as he came from a Fodlan torn apart by war; approximately five years after his time at Garreg Mach. While he definitely matured in those five years, it was nice to see they hadn’t completely broken his spirit.

“Is there a drinking age in Fodlan?” She asked him.

“When you’re old enough to marry, that’s when you’re old enough to drink.” He responded. “Of course, that varies depending on where in Fodlan you are. I had a classmate from Faerghus that would have been engaged during her time at the academy, had it not been for her betrothed dying.”

Well, that took a slightly dark turn rather quickly.

“...she was kind of terrible. If you ever summon her, promise you’ll keep her as far from me as you can.” He went on.

“I can’t make any guarantees there, but I’ll try my best.” Kiran spoke, unable to fight back her laughter at his request. “After all, you are one of my favorites.”

Claude was never one for blushing, but he did so at her declaration, as well as her laying her hand on his shoulder and sliding a bit closer to him. The two certainly became well acquainted during his time in Askr, and in that time he was slowly growing more and more attracted to her. She found him to be quite enticing as well, and while she and Alfonse had discussed the possibility of bringing a third person into their courtship, she wanted to make sure he would be okay with that person being Claude.

“I am, huh?” He playfully questioned. “You know, if you have favorites, you’re not supposed to say it. Makes the others feel bad.”

“Yeah, yeah, like some of them can’t tell without me saying it.” She replied with a smirk. “You should hear the way Serra talks about me when she doesn’t realize I can hear her.”

The two continued to laugh and chat idly as they watched the calm waves of the ocean and sipped on their tropical beverages. They exchanged stories of how they would celebrate their birthdays before their time in Askr, and both had vastly different experiences to speak of, but wonderful ones nevertheless. As the sky grew darker, they opted to return to the castle, where they were surprised with an enormous cake that rivaled the one served at Sigurd and Deirdre’s vow renewal. Kiran wondered if such a large cake was necessary for a simple birthday, even if it was for two people. Once she got to have a bite of it, however, her questioning was pushed to the side, as it was undoubtedly delicious.

As the summoner took in the celebratory surroundings while also enjoying a second piece of her and Claude’s cake, she was surprised to feel a pair of arms around her waist, holding her close as she felt someone’s chest against her back. She promptly turned around to find her prince standing behind her, his warm smile making her heart flutter.

“Babe!” She cheered, putting her fork down on her plate as she pulled him in for a kiss.

“Happy birthday, my sweetheart.” Alfonse gushed. “Gods, it feels wonderful to finally be out of that council room and here with you.”

“It feels wonderful to have you here.” Kiran replied. “Oh! You have to try this cake, it is absolutely to die for.”

She picked her fork back up, sticking it in a small bit of her piece and holding it up to him. Upon taking the bite offered to him, his eyes lit up. He took the fork from her in order to have more of it, prompting her to roll her eyes as she unsuccessfully attempted to fight back an amused smile.

“Prince Alfonse!” Claude called out, approaching the couple and draping an arm over the prince’s shoulders. “Glad you could make it. I was starting to worry about you.”

“Happy early birthday, Duke Riegan.” Alfonse chuckled, patting him on his back. “I trust that you are well?”

“Better now that you’re here.” The dark haired man replied, winking.

“Flirting with my boyfriend while I’m standing right here, I see.” Kiran joked.

“Now, now, summoner, no need for jealousy. There’s plenty of me to go around.” Claude told her.

Alfonse and Kiran eventually snuck off after enjoying more of the festivities, seeking some time alone with one another. What the summoner didn’t know was there was a surprise waiting for her in her room. Alfonse shielded her eyes as she turned her doorknob, and when he pulled his hands away, she was beyond awestruck. The room was decorated with many candles, which made it light up in the most beautiful way. There were also rose petals on the floor, which were arranged alongside some of the candles into a path that led to her bed, which was decorated with them as well. Her jaw dropped upon the sight, and she turned to find her prince with a warm and knowing expression.

“My last meeting ended earlier than I told you it would.” He confessed, sliding his hands onto her hips and pulling her close. “I spent that extra time putting this together. If we were to be intimate tonight, I wanted it to be more special and romantic for you, because you only deserve the best.”

“Well, you definitely nailed that part.” She whispered, rubbing his chest with her hands and winking at him. “All that’s left is for you to nail me.”

“Ah, not yet, love.” He laughed. “There’s… something missing at the moment.”

It was then that the pair heard a knock on the door, prompting them to turn to look at it.

“Is that my queue? I’m lonely out here.” They heard a voice from the other side, which… sounded like Claude?

“Yes, you may enter, Duke Riegan.”

Upon hearing Alfonse’s confirmation that it was in fact Claude standing outside, and watching him enter the room, Kiran almost froze in place. Sure, she and Alfonse had talked about it before, but they had yet to mention specific people that they had in kind when it came to it. Did either of them know something that she didn’t?

“Told you there was plenty of me to go around.” Claude spoke as he winked at the couple, pulling off his gloves and setting them on the table. “And please, Alfonse, you don’t have to be so formal when it’s just us.”

The summoner’s hand shot up to her mouth, trying to suppress her giggles as she buried herself in Alfonse’s embrace. The two men were absolutely successful in their attempt to surprise her, and them being able to pull this off so easily made her want them even more. Heat rose to her cheeks when Claude took her hand in his, removing it from her face and pressing his lips against it. She picked her head up, looking up at Alfonse as he gently yet passionately kissed her.

“Do you like your present so far?” The prince inquired when he pulled away.

“Well, I haven’t had much of a chance to unwrap it yet.” She teased, glancing back and forth between the two men. “But so far it definitely has my interest.”

With that, she captured her boyfriend’s lips once more, hastily grabbing him by his hips and jerking him closer to her. The prince’s eyes widened in surprise but he welcomed her bold advances, swiftly closing his eyes and deepening the kiss. Claude slid a hand around her waist and went to kiss her neck, his warm breath and ticklish beard on her exposed skin sending shivers through her veins and enveloping her body with an overwhelming heat at the same time.

Alfonse continued to caress his girlfriend’s mouth with his own, slipping his tongue in when she let out a needy gasp. An eager hand of his slowly trailed down her alluring curves, stopping at her leg and lifting it to wrap around his waist. She let out a muffled noise of pleasure as his clothed bulge pressed against her hot core, internally cursing the barrier between them as she leaned against the equally aroused man behind her to steady herself. A low groan escaped Claude’s mouth when he felt her hand cup and rub at his own erection, which now strained against his pants.

The trio’s immense desire for each other steadily increased as Alfonse broke the kiss but continued to grind his hips against Kiran’s. His heart swelled at the sight of her eyes tightly shut and mouth wide open, only producing sounds that made it clear that she was very much enjoying herself. The man with piercing green eyes behind her lifted his head from the crook of her neck, bringing a hand up to cradle her face and turn it towards him. Her body tensed and cheeks turned hot at his charmingly sensuous gaze, the smirk his mouth formed into making him even harder to resist.

“Mind if I kiss your girlfriend for a bit, Alfonse?” He spoke with a flirtatious tone.

“That would be for her to decide.” The blue haired man told him.

The summoner arched an eyebrow at this proposition, tapping her chin and humming playfully as she glanced back and forth at the two men between her. Of course she wanted to kiss the leader of the Alliance; she’d be shocked to meet someone that didn’t want to. However, she was feeling rather bold, and decided to wait a few seconds before giving her answer.

“Permission granted, on one condition.” She responded, pointing a finger at the prince. “Start taking your clothes off.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Alfonse laughed, stepping back and fumbling with the top button of his shirt.

The other man wasted no time, pulling the summoner closer to him and capturing her lips with his. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, gently nibbling at her bottom lip so as not to hurt her. He and Alfonse were around the same height, so she still had to stand on her toes in order for them to be face to face. To make this easier for herself, she laid her hands on both of his shoulders, allowing herself to deepen their lip lock. She was surprised to find that he seemed to truly know what he was doing while kissing her; but she definitely wasn’t complaining.

“Feels like you have a lot of experience in this area.” She panted as she briefly pulled away from him.

“That’s because I do. I have some in the other parts of this as well.” He replied, winking at her. “A lot can happen in five years, Kiran.”

As the pair continued to intertwine one another, Alfonse found the sight to be surprisingly arousing. He was rather slow with the unbuttoning of his shirt because he couldn’t keep his eyes off of them. A relief he wasn’t expecting washed over him as he finished with that, shrugging the article of clothing off and letting it fall to the floor. He then stepped out of his boots, kicking them aside and hooking a thumb under the waistband of his pants. However, he didn’t slip out of them right away, trailing his other hand down to his painfully hard length straining against them. 

He let out a quiet sigh of pleasure as he stroked himself over his clothes, ensuring he wouldn’t interrupt Kiran and Claude. The relief he felt was only brief, however, as soon they began to feel more restrictive than before. He pulled his hand from his aching bulge, pushing off his pants as well as his undergarments, sighing contently as he freed his swollen member from its restraint. Now entirely naked with nothing holding him back, he immediately wrapped a hand around his cock, already wet from pre-cum, and slowly began working his hand up and down his shaft.

“Hey, that’s my job.” He suddenly heard, looking up to find the summoner eyeing him, still in Claude’s arms with an amused smile on her face.

“Your job for tonight, my love…” He began to say as he approached the pair, sneaking his free hand onto her hip and pulling her towards him. “...is to relax and enjoy yourself while we take care of you. With that said, it’s a bit unfair that I’m now wearing nothing and you’re both still fully clothed.”

“So, what do you plan to do about that, my prince?” Kiran wondered aloud.

It was then that the two men guided her towards the rose petal decorated mattress, having her sit at the edge while Alfonse knelt in front of her and Claude sat down beside her. The sight of the Askran prince on his knees in front of her, hands resting on her thighs was one that Kiran was rather familiar with by now, but it was one that she continuously adored. He also loved watching her admire him, the image being something he could never get enough of. He leaned in toward her ankle, slowly peppering kisses up her leg as she softly giggled at how it felt. She turned to look at the Alliance leader next to her, watching as he unbuttoned his own shirt. The clothing already exposed part of his chest, which had always piqued the summoner’s curiosity, and she was drawn to him even more when it came off and was dropped at the foot of the bed.

The brunette woman lifted her hand to touch Claude’s chest. Not only did he have an impressive amount of muscle to him, but there was also some hair on his body that she felt emphasized his good looks. He gently grabbed on to her wrist, guiding her hand down towards his toned abdomen. He could tell how intrigued she was, which filled him with pride. Alfonse brought her attention back to him as he fiddled with the hem of her top, his fingers brushing against her skin as he lifted it up enough to expose her soft stomach and pressed his lips against it. She hummed at the feeling of his breath on her, stroking the back of his head with her thumb. He pushed the fabric slightly further up her body, prompting her to lift her arms as Claude grabbed onto it and pulled it off entirely, tossing it behind him.

A deep purple, lacy bra was revealed to be worn underneath, holding up her full, supple breasts and showing them off beautifully. The blue haired prince made quick work of her shorts, pulling them down her legs and admiring the pair of panties she wore to match her bra.

“Someone has certainly dressed for the occasion.” Claude whispered, tugging one of the straps down her shoulder and latching his lips onto the crook of her neck.

“I did it for Alfonse, but it’s nice that you’re here to see it too.” Kiran responded, a hint of seduction in her voice as she winked at him. She moved to press a soft kiss to his forehead, running a hand through his hair to encourage him as he subtly licked and bit at her skin.

Alfonse soon stood from the ground, leaning into the other side of her neck and began kissing her there as well. He slipped a hand in between her legs, taking in the sweet sound of her moans as his palm grazed over her hot entrance, smirking at the damp spot on her underwear. He continued to rub her there, listening to the desperate cries of pleasure falling from her lips and taking pride in the fact that he had a part in it.

“Claude, feel how wet she is.” He instructed the other man, moving his hand so it rested on her inner thigh.

“Don’t mind if I do, prince.” The Alliance leader replied, slowly trailing a hand down her body. She felt a jolt of arousal course through her as he slipped two fingers under the fabric and gently stroked her slick folds. “Ah, you are definitely soaked down here, Kiran. You might not even need foreplay.”

“Ohhhhh, but I want it…” The summoner quickly begged. “Please…?”

“You heard her, Claude. Now, who would we be to deny my amazing girlfriend of her desires on her birthday…?” Alfonse interjected.

“Hey, I never said she couldn’t have it.” The dark haired man laughed. “Of course you can have whatever you want from us tonight, summoner.”

He then pulled his fingers from her, a proud smirk on his face at the sight of them being covered with her juices. Bringing them close to his mouth, both she and Alfonse watched as he licked them clean. The look in his emerald green eyes captivated them both, and they knew that he could tell. Upon finishing cleaning off his digits, he slid his hand so it held Kiran’s, his chin resting on her shoulder as his breath tickled her ear.

“You taste amazing, by the way.” He whispered, making her quiver with anticipation.

The Askran on her other side snuck his hand so it rested on the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him and briefly kissing her once more. She held onto his wrist as their lips touched, smiling as he pulled away and kissed her cheek. Claude also peppered kisses along her shoulders and massaged her back, listening to her hum in satisfaction with the two men. His hands slid up to her bra clasp as he tantalizingly undid each hook, his palm rubbing into the skin exposed with it once he finished. Alfonse grabbed onto the straps and pulled the article of clothing off of her, dropping it to the floor and admiring the sight before him.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over how beautiful you are.” He quietly gushed.

“You always say that when you see my boobs.” She teased, giggling in appreciation nevertheless.

“Well, you can’t really blame him.” Claude chimed in, holding one of her breasts in his hand. “Askr and the Order of Heroes have truly been blessed with how captivating you are.”

“Is that so?” Kiran wondered aloud, leaning against the man next to her while cupping the face of the one in front of her, pulling him closer to her. “In that case, show me how blessed you guys feel to be here with me.”

Oh, show her they would. The prince continued where he left off with kissing her, nipping at her jaw and working his way down her body. She moaned deeply when his hot tongue drew circles around one of her taut nipples, eventually closing his lips around the pink bud and sucking on it. His breath tickled her stomach as he resumed making his way down. He stopped at her violet undergarments, gazing up at her tenderly as he hooked his fingers under the fabric. She ran a hand through his soft, blue locks, returning his loving stare and lifting her hips to encourage him. That was all he needed to pull the clothing from her waist, sliding them down her soft legs and allowing her to kick them off when they reached her ankles.

“Claude said you tasted amazing.” He spoke, echoing the other man’s words from moments ago as he pushed her legs open, getting the perfect view of her glistening center. “I think I’d like to see for myself.”

“Shouldn’t you already know with how long we—“

Her comments were immediately cut off as she gasped from the wave of pleasure that coursed through her body. His hot tongue lapping over her sensitive core was already making her tremble from the ecstasy as she tugged at his strands. Her deep arousal was pushed even further by Claude squeezing and caressing her soft mounds, teasing one of her nipples with a pinch.

The summoner’s hand found its way onto the dark haired man’s thigh, and she quickly noticed that at some point, he had removed the rest of his clothing. He smiled deviously as he guided her hand over to his erect length.

“I think I deserve a little treat as well.” He murmured enticingly into her ear. “After all, it’ll be my birthday pretty soon.”

Kiran wasted no time, wrapping her fingers around the shaft and slowly sliding it up to his tip, gathering the precum that leaked from it and working her hand back down to the base of his thick cock. She found that it was a bit shorter than Alfonse’s, but also wider, and the heat on her cheeks intensified at the thought of how he would feel inside of her. She wondered if she would have an answer for that tonight, or if the men would be interested in doing something like this again another time and she would find out then. Her thoughts were soon cut off by an electrifying jolt coursing through her as Claude circled a thumb over her rosy peak, the motion making her shiver with delight.

She looked down at Alfonse as he continued to lick at her dripping entrance like it was the most divine thing he could have. His sapphire blue eyes gazed up at her, and seeing her disheveled hair and eyes glazed over from her arousal served as motivation for him. He worked his tongue over her folds quicker, even slipping the wet muscle in between them a few times and taking pride in the way her voice grew and her walls pulsed against him. He choked out a few moans of his own as he wrapped a hand around his swelling member and began to stroke himself again, the vibrations from his mouth driving Kiran mad with desire.

“K… keep that up and I’ll… soon…” She breathlessly stammered.

With that in mind, the prince saw no reason to slow down anytime soon. His mouth made its way up towards her now throbbing clit, teasing the nub by drawing circles over it with his tongue. She was certain her lip was going to bleed with how hard she was biting it as she buried her face in the crook of Claude’s neck. Her shivers were growing more uncontrollable, and an overwhelming tension began building in her veins. When she felt Alfonse sucking on her clit, she could no longer hold back as she cried out from the blissful electricity that erupted within her. She felt herself get lost in the pleasure as she pulled on his strands, shaking before him from her climax.

As Kiran began to come down from her high, she leaned against the Fodlanian man beside her in an attempt to steady herself. He let out a low chuckle at her disheveled state, lightly kissing her forehead and glancing back at Alfonse, who seemed to be proud of himself, and rightfully so.

“You know… it doesn’t have to end here if you don’t want it to.” Claude spoke, resting a hand on her thigh.

“Mmm… I’d love to keep going…” Kiran murmured in response. “But I’ll need a quick breather first, if that’s all right.”

“Of course, love.” Alfonse assured her, standing from his spot in front of her.

The summoner took this time to adjust herself and lie back on the plush mattress beneath her, sighing contently at its softness. She turned her head to look over at her boyfriend, who had made his way over to the table beside the door to pour her a glass of water. Truly, it seemed he had gone all out for this night and prepared for anything, and she both loved him even more for that and was amused by it. When he came back over and handed her the glass, that first sip quenched her in ways she didn’t even realize she needed. As she continued to enjoy the beverage, she glanced back and forth at the two men, confused as to why they were just sitting and watching her.

“You know you guys are allowed to do stuff with each other while you’re waiting on me, right?” She told them, laughing when they took their eyes off her and looked at each other.

“Y—yes, of course!” Alfonse stammered. “Is that, er… is that something you would want, Clau—“

He was quickly cut off by the green eyed man gently pushing him down onto the bed, giving him a quick wink as he climbed on top of him and pressed his lips against his jaw. Claude soon wrapped a hand around the prince’s hot, erect length, working it up and down and sending shivers through him as he teased a nipple with his other hand.

“I, ah… I guess that answers my question.” He chuckled.

“I know we planned this for Kiran, but I’ll admit, you’re not so bad yourself.” The Almyran replied flirtatiously, lifting his head up and gazing into the other man’s deep blue eyes.

The summoner watched the scene in front of her intently, both her cheeks and her core warming up at the pair’s sensual embrace. With how attracted she was to the both of them, she was certainly happy that they shared these feelings not just for her, but also for each other. Instead of trying to one up one another, they helped each other, and it was perfect for all of them. She carefully put her glass down on the floor, not wanting to take her eyes off of them.

Claude soon pulled the prince in for a slow and sultry kiss, stroking the tip of his length and drinking in the moan that Alfonse let out in response. The sound of her prince enjoying himself like this aroused Kiran deeply, and the evidence was beginning to pool in between her legs. She gently caressed her thigh as the sight continued to intrigue her. Both men seemed well aware of what they were doing to her, and as eager as they were to have her rejoin them, they were also enjoying each other’s company quite a bit. The pair came to a non vocal understanding that having her watch them a little longer would help her in being ready for them again. She certainly wasn’t in any hurry.

Eventually, Alfonse felt the dark haired man tighten the grip he had on his cock and jerk him quicker, his voice growing louder in ecstasy. Kiran’s now soaked core began to ache intensely when she heard how desperate he sounded, which made her desperate for some kind of stimulation as well. She hastily parted her legs and slid her hand up towards her hot opening, moaning as the tips of her fingers brushed against her wet folds and swollen nub. She lifted her hips in sync with her hand, small jolts of pleasure surging through her as she kept her eyes on the two men before her.

Soon enough, Claude stopped what he was doing.

“W—wait,” The summoner choked out. “Keep going.”

“And have you miss out? Not a chance.” He replied, winking at her as he shifted his body closer to hers. “Think you’re ready for something more than a pair of fingers?”

Her cheeks grew even hotter at those remarks. She knew precisely what he meant by that, and if she didn’t, the way he hovered over her, his firm length sitting comfortably in his hand, was obvious enough. She opened her legs more at his invitation, smirking up at him.

“Come over here and find out.” She answered, a hint of seduction in her voice.

She was promptly flipped onto her stomach by the Almyran man as she yelped in surprise. She lifted her hips up for him, using her knees to balance herself as she turned her head to look at him. The anticipation made her ache and crave him even more, and he could tell that she was growing restless waiting for him. His hands grabbed her hips to hold them in place, smirking in amusement at the sound she let out just from his tip brushing against her.

As he carefully slid into her, he bit his lip at how warm and tight she was around him. The way her walls twitched against him sent rapturous shivers through his veins, and her moans growing louder ensured that she was enjoying this as well. He did stretch her quite a bit, but with how wet she had already made herself, she wasn’t in any pain. Slowly, he began thrusting in and out of her, letting out small grunts with each movement. He loved how gorgeous she looked before him; how her long, dark locks cascaded over her shoulders; how her naked body still glistened from her first climax.

“Mm… you feel so good…” The summoner hummed.

“The feeling is mutual.” Claude responded, winking at her. “You’re nice to look at, too. Alfonse is truly a lucky man.”

“Speaking of…” She spoke, holding her hand out for the prince in front of her. “Come here, babe. I don’t want you to feel left out.”

Alfonse shifted his body so he was closer to the pair, lying beneath them and lifting a hand to rest on his girlfriend’s jaw as he caressed her cheek. She held onto his wrist to keep his hand in place as she moved to capture his mouth with hers, gently yet hungrily pulling him in. He never tired of her lips on his own, and she loved how tender he was when touching her. Claude had mentioned the prince being a lucky man, but in truth, Kiran considered herself the luckiest woman to have someone love her like this.

The summoner laid her free hand on his side, her thumb stroking his hip and further enticing him as he groaned from the aching in his cock intensifying. Kiran was quick to solve this issue, sliding her hand down as it curled around the shaft and began jerking him, relief washing over the prince at her motions. She briefly pulled her lips from his to study him. His hair was now a mess, and yet it was in a way that made him even more alluring. His skin was decorated with a pink tint as his body grew hotter from arousal. She could see his muscles contracting with each pump, and god did it make her wet.

“Mmm… you are so sexy…” she murmured to Alfonse. “You know that, right?”

“Aah… it’s… it’s still nice to hear you say it.” He breathlessly responded.

His hands wandered over her body without much thought, eventually settling on her soft breasts. He gave them a gentle squeeze, leaning in between them and pressing a kiss to one. A small gasp of pleasure slipped from her mouth as he ran his thumbs over her nipples, feeling them swell at his unrelenting touch. Claude’s thrusts had also picked up in speed, leaving the summoner a euphoric mess between the two men.

“Ha… I’m getting pretty… pretty close…” the dark haired man behind her confessed. Which is why she was baffled when he pulled out of her entirely, looking back at him with furrowed brows. “Switch with me, Alfonse. I want to try something.”

The prince soon stopped what he was doing, guiding Kiran to lie on her back as he held her legs in place. He waited to see what Claude had in mind before going any further, watching as he sat on her stomach, slowly lowering himself so he wouldn’t cause her any discomfort. As the Alliance leader’s thick erection rested on her chest, Kiran quickly realized what he had in mind as she looked up at him with a knowing smirk.

Pushing her ample breasts together, she watched as he began thrusting in between them. His hands clutched onto the bedpost in front of him as his emerald green eyes looked down at her, deep into her brown ones. With how he shivered and panted before her, she could tell he was steadily inching closer towards his peak. She could feel her own brewing as she gasped from Alfonse slipping his throbbing length inside her. He couldn’t see her face with Claude sitting in front of him, but he could tell from the desperate sounds she made that she loved what he was doing.

Come to think of it, the Almyran’s rugged back and shoulders were a rather intriguing sight to the prince. As he slowly moved in and out of Kiran, he found himself leaning into the crook of Claude’s neck, peppering small kisses along the area. Hearing him moan so hungrily served as all the motivation Alfonse needed as he continued, biting and tonguing at his shoulder.

“Aah… s.. so… close…” the couple heard the man in between them choke. “Think th… this might…”

Claude found himself unable to finish his sentence as he felt himself lose control over his body. Letting out a loud cry of pleasure, he gave one last thrust as his swollen member erupted in between Kiran’s soft mounds. His muscles burned with overwhelming ecstasy as he gripped the bedpost tighter and hot cum shot out and onto her chest. The summoner watched with both pride and amusement as he was left breathless before her.

“Doing okay there, buddy?” She asked.

“Never better.” He replied with a smile upon regaining his composure, moving off of her and lying down beside her, resting a hand on her arm and looking up at the blue haired prince before them. “Take it away, Alfonse.”

With that, Alfonse quickly leaned down, pressing his flushed body against the summoner’s. This newfound closeness between them allowed him to push himself deeper inside of her, his rigid cock brushing against all the right spots along her now throbbing core. Her voice grew more high pitched as more ecstasy washed over her, coming closer to swallowing her whole. An overwhelming sense of pride took over in the prince’s mind as he listened to the sweet sound of his girlfriend responding so positively to what she deserved. He took her hand in his own, their fingers lacing together as he pinned her arm over her head, gazing into her beautiful brown eyes as their foreheads pressed together.

“Gods above, I love you so much…” He panted.

“I love you too…” She responded with a warm smile. “...my prince.”

Those words would be the death of him. His firm member grew hotter as it began to fill with his cum, but he was determined to have her finish first. His hips snapped harder against hers, his free hand diving straight between their bodies until his thumb settled on her swollen clit. He stroked the nub with a fierceness unlike anything he felt in previous private moments he shared with her. However, she seemed to enjoy it, if how she clung to him as her nails dug into his back was anything to go by.

Kiran found herself quickly beginning to tremble beneath him, the intense fire coursing through her body was growing more hot, and she knew she was getting closer. She tried her best to match Alfonse’s pace, wrapping her legs around him and lifting her hips with each thrust, craving that sweet release. With one well timed thrust, her wishes were granted. A loud moan snuck past her lips as she shook, her body feeling as though it would burst from the pleasure that washed over her and consumed every part of her. She tightened her already firm grip on the prince, wanting to truly take in this euphoric feeling flowing through her.

Her overwhelming climax proved to be enough to send Alfonse over the edge as well. He choked out a cry of elation as he slid out of her, his muscles burning from the intensity of his orgasm and his firm length twitching as thick, hot ropes of white spilled out and onto Kiran’s stomach. He soon fell limp on top of her, his head resting on her shoulder and breath tickling her chest. He soon felt her soft lips kissing his forehead, smiling at how sweet and tender such a small action could be.

“Nice work, you two.” The couple heard Claude tell them, jumping at the sound of his voice beside them. “Aw, don’t tell me you forgot I was here!” He laughed.

“Psh, of course not.” Kiran replied. “Just didn’t realize you were watching.”

“Well, it’d be a little hard to prepare for next time if I wasn’t.” He winked at the two.

A promise of more to come in the future, huh? The thought was certainly nice, albeit surprising that he would bring it up. The summoner found herself wondering what it would be like; how the three of them could explore each other even further.

“That is, if you guys want there to be a next time.”

“I think something could be arranged when my birthday approaches.” Alfonse told him, moving off of the bed. “It is only a little over a month away. But we can discuss it when the day is closer. Would you mind helping me clean her off, Claude?”

The dark haired man nodded in response, standing up and following the Askran over to a basin filled with warm water. The two men soon returned, each with a washcloth in hand. Both gently slid the towels over Kiran’s body, wiping the areas where they came on her. She found it rather soothing as she felt herself sinking into the mattress with how relaxed she was. The two cleaned themselves off a bit as well, then rejoined her on the bed, resting on either side of her and holding her close.

“Happy birthday, my love.” Alfonse spoke first, following his words with a quick but sweet kiss.

“Happy birthday, summoner.” Claude repeated, pressing his smooth lips to her cheek.

“And a happy early birthday to you, Claude.” The prince turned his attention towards the other man, kissing one cheek while Kiran kissed the other.

“Happy almost birthday, Claude!” The brunette woman smiled. “And thank you both for your wonderful gift. Best birthday ever.” She declared.

A comfortable silence soon fell over the trio as they embraced each other, followed by a well deserved slumber for all of them. It was going to be difficult for any of them to get out of the bed once morning approached, but that made it all the more delightful and amazing.


End file.
